


Keeping Them Safe

by kunoyukalue



Series: Critical Role ideas [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoyukalue/pseuds/kunoyukalue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Pike went through to help in Whitestone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Them Safe

**Author's Note:**

> see notes at the end. This is my first ever fanfic so comments are welcome.

Uriel’s castle appears quickly getting closer. Vax with a bite mark on his neck jumps out a window. A man and women following closely behind..... 

Vax dead on the ground.......

 

An huge old tree. Bodies hanging from the branches. Bodies that looked like her friends.......

 

Anger, hatred, grief filling his eyes as Percy pulls down his mask, cocking his gun and shooting a man in the face.........

 

A dark smoke swirls and rises. As it coalesces it takes the rough shape of a man, but its face was all wrong. Birdlike and ominous. A pulse getting stronger. A deep, low, ominous voice.

“Percival. At your mercy.”......

“You changed the deal. Take her name off the gun!”.........

“You made a great sacrifice for my gifts Percival. Do not let it be in vain.”........

“Pull the trigger”

“Maybe I will”........

 

“Vex What do we do?”

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III you will fight this thing inside you!”.......

A gun barrel: CASSANDRA DE ROLO

********** 

Kima answered the door to her room in the Platinum Sanctuary rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Pike? What are you doing here so early?” Kima said. As the sleep left her eyes she looked at closer at Pike. “Pike... What’s wrong?”

Kima gestured to invite Pike into the room. Pike sat down on the proffered chair. Is was nice to be able to talk to someone she didn’t have to crane her neck to see. “Thank you Kima. It has been a long night.” Pike then proceeded to tell her about the vision she’d had.

“Sarenrae told me to come here and talk to you. She said you could help me get back to Emon,” Pike concluded. 

“Of course. Of course.” Kima replied. “Let me see. I think The High Bearer might have a spell that could work.”

The Two small women walked silently through the temple. The only sound was that of Pike’s armor as she moved.

Pike arrived in her room at Grayskull Keep. It was just as she had left it. She went down the hall to Grog’s room. It was empty. Quickly as she could she ran downstairs to Percy’s workshop. It was also empty. Frantic now she ran back upstairs. In the entry hall she ran straight into Laina.

“Lady Pike! When did you arrive? The others said that you had left us for a time.”

“Laina! Thank Sarenrae! Where is everyone?” Pike replied somewhat out of breath.

“They left a few days ago. To where they wouldn’t say. They are in an awful lot of trouble it is said in town.”

Oh no! I’m to late! 

Pike began to panic. Her family was in danger. She thought they would be here. She needed to help them.

“Thank you Laina. I need to be alone for a while,” Pike said distractedly as she walked out into the courtyard. She began to cry. The wind blew gently around her and through the leaves of the trees. At this Pike looked up and saw the beautiful tree that was by the Temple of Sarenrae here at the Keep.

She walked into the temple and sat down. This was Her Temple. If inspiration on what to do next was going to come, it was going to happen here. Her temple... Her temple.....Specially made for her..... After she had died!

"Thank you Sarenrae." Pike thought as the idea occurred to her. She needed to go to the man who had helped her family in dire crisis before. The head cleric at the temple in Emon!

Pike went inside and found Laina. She told Liana that she had to go to town and she would be gone a while. Then Pike ran as fast as she could to town. 

She got many weird looks as she ran, in full armor with mace and shield in hand, but Pike didn’t care. She just needed to get to that temple.

She arrived at the Temple of Sarenrae and walked in. She looked around for the man she needed. There! She spotted him at the alter at the far end of the temple. Quickly she walked, trying to be as reverent and quiet as she could in her hurried state, up to him.

“Pike my child!” The old cleric said as she approached. “I was told you were in Vasslehiem working on the temple to our Lady.”

“I was. Until I had a vision. May we talk in private?”

“Of course.” he said and led her into a small chamber to the side. 

Pike quickly explained what had happened, her vision, and her concerns.

“I need to get to them fast. They need me!” Pike finished.

“Absolutely. And I know how we can get you there. Come with me.” 

As they walked he told her of his plan. He would help her Astral Project to Whitestone. He led her to a room. It had only a bed and a chair. 

As the wise old cleric prepare the spell she wracked her brain. She needed to know where she was going so she could get there. She visualized the map Vox Machina had. She saw where Westrun was, where Emon was, and many other city and towns they had been to. She saw, close to the top of the map Whitestone. She knew the general location of where she needed to go. After that she would just have to find their specific location.

“We will keep watch over you while you are there. Stay safe child,” he said bending to gently kiss her forehead.

Pike lay down on the bed and prepared herself. She thought of her friends. As she closed her eyes she said another prayer to Sarenrae. “Please Sarenrae. Help me get to my friends in time.”

As she opened her eyes she knew she was in the Astral Plane. Pike didn’t quite know how it worked, but as she thought of Westrun she was suddenly there. Well in this other plane of course, but she was looking right at the home she and Grog had grown up in. She thought of the forest to the north and east of the city. Boom she was there. She bamffed as far as she could up the road until she saw a city up ahead. 

As she bamffed into the city she felt around for a portal to come through. Finally she felt a single speck in an otherwise empty city. When she got there she looked around. It was an amphitheater. Near the center she saw the portal.

Pike ran down the steps and jumped through the portal into the real world. There was a man less than ten feet away that jump as she appeared. He seemed to be preparing for battle.

“Who are you and how did you get here?” the man asked as he continued to get ready.

“My name is Pike Trickfoot. I am a Cleric of Sarenrae. I am friends with Percy de Rolo and a member of Vox Machina. I came to give my friends’ aid. This temple was the only place here that I could get through from the Astral Plane. Thank you for keeping this temple open to the goodness of the Gods.”

“You have impeccable timing. I am Keeper Yenin. Head Cleric of Erathis in this city. The rebellion is getting underway as we speak. Your friends are the reason for it.”

“Do you know where they are?” Pike asked hopefully.

“Not exactly. But it’s a pretty good bet that where ever the fighting is, they are not to far from it. I am pretty sure the two noble houses that are ablaze currently are because of them,” Yenin said with a slight smile.

“That sounds like them,” Pike said with a grin. Same old Vox Machina. 

“Will you join us in this battle?” Yenin asked her, as a man called down to him from the edge of the Amphitheater.

“Of course! Lead the way.”

************

“ There is a great evil here it’s... Something’s willing me away. I I I....”

Pike sat up with a start. She looked around trying to figure out where she was and what happened. She saw the old cleric with eyes huge in surprise.

“NO! Not now. I have to get back to them!”

“What happened child?” the old man asked putting his hand on hers.

“I don’t know. Something pushed me away so hard I ended up back in my body.”

“Don’t worry. We will get you back there as soon as we can. I have to prepare the spell again.”

Pike nodded with understanding. Frustration, but understanding. While she waited she washed her face and thought about a plan for when she got back. This time she would be ready, no matter what pushed her away.

Pike laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Again, when she opened them she was in the Astral Plane. She thought of the Temple of Erathis in Whitestone and was instantly there. She went to walk through the portal in front of her and stopped. She felt something. Another portal in town. It was coming from the north. From inside the castle! She bamffed to the castle and looked around. She knew it was here she just couldn’t locate the specific location. As she looked around, wondering where to go next, inspiration came. Vax! She had seen the symbol of Sarenrae stitched onto his gloved hand. That was it. She was sure of it. Pike closed her eyes and thought intently of Vax. Of the glove on his hand. Poof. She was there.

“Hello Pike,” she heard him say softly. Quickly she jumped through the portal.

**********

They were running. Running out of the Ziggurat room. They had to heal Vex. She couldn’t die. Pike wouldn’t let it happen on her watch. Not again. 

Suddenly she felt the terrorizing pull she had felt only a short time earlier. Something was trying to force her away from here again. 

“NO!!!!!!” Pike yelled into the ether as she began to be dragged away. “No! You aren’t going to win this time!”

With all the force of will she had, Pike thought of her family. Of Vax dragging Keyleth down the stairs of the Ziggurat. Of Grog Carrying Vex, Scanlan right on his heals. And of Percy carrying his unconscious sister. Percy, the vision she saw. Percy, the one she needed to save. Vox Machina, her guardians, and her wards. The family she had vowed she would protect. With that last thought, she broke through the magic that was trying to keep her at bay.

“Pike!” Vex, and Keyleth cried as she reappeared.

“I’m back, I’m back, I’m back, I’m back.” Pike said both to reassure her friends and herself. She was back. And she was staying this time until they were all safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagined Pike getting to Whitestone from Vasselhiem via Emon seeing as what Matt said in "A Musican's Nostalgia" (episode 37). 
> 
> I know that Clerics or Paladins don't technically have access to the spell Teleport, it being an arcane not divine spell, but I felt it fit the situation because, seeing as the Sky Port was in the Cloud Top District I didn't think Pike needed to get arrested.
> 
> I also know that both Astral Projection and Teleport spells say "You and up to x number of willing creatures" but Matt house rules all the time with things like that so I figured it would be okay to say they just let her go.
> 
> And yes. I pictured the Astral Plane like Tel'aran'rhiod or The Wolf Dream from The Wheel of Time series.
> 
> As I said above this is my first fanfic I have ever written. So please feel free to give advice if you have any.


End file.
